Ki
Appearance First Appearance When Ki first arrived to Fyr'stcercle, she wore a black boy's cap over her cotton-candy pink colored hair. A simple black vest with white shirt inside sewn together with it, though the top lacks button a little below the chest so it reveals the navel. Around her neck, she ties a red tie with 2 silver pins on it. She wears navy pleated plaid skirt with navy colored stockings (that have heart shapes). And black school shoes. Felieare Potion Thinking the bottle was medicine that might help with hangovers or other ailments, Ki decided to test out the medicine for Haku though to her horror and embarrassment, a pair of soft ears popped out and her normal ears disappeared! Personality An warm and gentle girl that aspires to be a diva one day. For her, singing is one of the purest ways to convey a feeling across. Loves to play in the water and and even compose while she's in a pool or bathtub.... Though naive and a bit forgetful at times, she is far from being stupid. Her intentions are pure and she tries to be someone others can look up to/rely on. After all, what is a diva without the support of fans? Fiercely loyal to those who she considers friends, Ki would try very hard to help them out. She hopes to shine brilliantly one day as a star on stage so her voice can reach the hearts of many people! Though perhaps someone else would touch her heart one day as well? Chronology Arrival To Fyr'stcercle Arrived to Fyr'stcercle by Tarot's letter. Though, Tarot never gave her name and left the girl confused and out to fend for herself. Memory Triggers Spoiler warning. You have been warned. Currently... no memory trigger. Empty. Relationships For the most up-to-date relationships, please refer to heart chart on MAGE main spreadsheet. Stats Fyr'stcercle Level 1 Fighting Style & Abilities Fighting Style To be filled Normal Ability: Scarlet Emotions *'Description' :: The musical notes made of water surrounding Ki glows red and scatters around the allies and surround them, as if granting them extra strength in their attacks. *'Effect' :: Grants additional damage done for both physical and magical attacks to all allies, should their attack(s) successfully hit the target. :: Percentage of damage increased is based on the highest power or magic stat of Ki, to the nearest 10 increment. :: ie. If power is 23, and magic is 35 for Shiki, she will only grant 20% additional damage to an ally/allies' attack(s). :: The percentage of additional damage done may also change based on how Ki feels about the people she's singing for. :: For people whom she holds higher affection, the buff shall be more effective, and for people who holds lesser, or even negative affection for, the buff will be less effective or null. :: Here is a chart depicting how fondness/affection affects the amount of buff, where 0 means neutral affection. Chart HERE. *'Notes' :: This buff DOES NOT actually boost magic or power of allies. It only boosts their damage, meaning they have to hit the target. Regardless if the attack hit or not, the bonus damage from Ki's song will wear off when it's her turn again (meaning she has to sing Scarlet Emotions again for the buff). Special Ability: A Song of Love and Hope *'Description' :: Find out ICly. C8 *'Effect' :: Find out ICly. C8 Major Battles N/A Achievements N/A Theme Music Character Art Ki1.png|original design Ki2.png|after Felieare Potion Misc Info *DESC Notes Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Female Category:Status: Alive